memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Bozeman (NCC-1941)
cutter/cruiser | affiliation = Federation, Starfleet, Division of Law Enforcement (2270s)/DTI (2370s) | icon1 = | commander = Morgan Bateson | launched = before 2262 | status = decommissioned (2372), active (2410) | altimage = Bozeman, aft.jpg }} The USS ''Bozeman'' was a Federation starship, a cutter/cruiser in Starfleet service since the 2260s decade. The Bozeman was temporally displaced from the year 2278 to 2369, decomissioned in 2372, and recomissioned in 2410. This vessel was originally named for Bozeman, Montana on Earth, the site of first contact between Humans and Vulcans. ( , , , ) Service history and disposition In the year 2262, Mia Colt was assigned to the ship as science officer. ( ) She held that position until 2266. ( ) As part of Federation Starfleet operations in the Trexelian Expanse, the USS Bozeman participated in the war games conducted by Starfleet and allied vessels from the 23rd and 24th centuries. ( mission: Skirmish) The Bozeman also saw action in conflicts with the Klingon Empire and Cardassian Union. ( mission: Events) In 2278, Lieutenant Commander Hikaru Sulu was offered the position of first officer on board the Bozeman, which he was planning to accept before learning that he had a daughter named Demora. After he learned of his daughter's existence, Sulu decided not to accept the position and instead took a position teaching at Starfleet Academy. ( ) A few weeks later, three weeks out of starbase, the Bozeman encountered a temporal distortion where it remained trapped there and was presumed lost. There, in an area of space known as the Typhon Expanse, the Bozeman emerged from a temporal causality loop in 2368, colliding with and destroying the in the process. The explosion, being in such close proximity to the temporal distortion, ruptured the spacetime continuum, trapping both vessels in a temporal causality loop, wherein the Bozeman continually encountered the Enterprise, and the latter ship was destroyed. Eventually, the crew of the Enterprise were able to realize what was happening and found a way to break the loop and saved their vessel from destruction, at the same time avoiding the collision and freeing both vessels from the loop. It was then and there that Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Enterprise revealed to Captain Morgan Bateson's crew what had happened. ( ) In 2369, several crewmembers, including the Bozeman's first officer Lieutenant Parvana Whitcomb, took the ship and attempted to steal the Ky'rha Artifacts so they could travel back to their own time. However, their efforts were thwarted by Federation Department of Temporal Investigations agents Gariff Lucsly and Marion Dulmur. ( |Watching the Clock}}) By 2371, the Bozeman had been assigned to scientific duty. That year, the ship was forced to make a course correction, due to altered gravitational forces in the sector caused by the destruction of the Amargosa star. Not long after receiving Captain Picard's report on Soran's plans for the destruction of the Veridian star, Admiral Alynna Nechayev diverted the Bozeman (along with sister ships and ) to the Veridian system to assist the Enterprise there. Arriving too late, the Bozeman instead helped to evacuate the survivors of the now-destroyed Enterprise-D from the planet. ( ; }}) Soon afterwards, the Bozeman transported Data and Geordi La Forge to and from Trilex. ( ) In 2372, the Bozeman was assigned to the Department of Temporal Investigations and took part in an investigation into the disappearance of the time perceptor on Delta IV. ( |Watching the Clock}}) Later in 2372, the Bozeman was decommissioned and was serving as a museum ship that was docked at Starbase 12. Captain Bateson and most of his original crew had been assigned to the newly-launched . After the launch of the Enterprise, they were then assigned to the newly commissioned . ( ) At some point later, many Bozeman personnel, including Philip Crey, were recruited into the Temporal Intelligence Agency, due to their knowledge of the past. ( ) In 2410, Starfleet relaunched the Soyuz-class as frigate/light cruiser variants of the , with the Bozeman reentering active service as well. ( ) Specifications The Bozeman was a Starfleet border cutter in the Federation Division of Law Enforcement. It was described by Morgan Bateson as "very compact, lots of power, no frills. Extra shielding, more weapons - not meant for science application. The Bozeman and the other four Soyuz ships are knotted fists". It used towing clamps rather than tractor beams to save power, and was equipped with yellow and red lights for law enforcement identification. ( ) Around stardate 73XX.6 (circa 2270), the Bozeman was rated a level 1 battle group cruiser. It featured room for three officers and slots for three weapons or additional systems. Its deflector shields were rated 140, while the structural integrity field, or hull strength, topped at 295. ( mission: Skirmish) Crew manifest * commanding officer: ** Captain Morgan Bateson (2272 - 2372) * first officer: ** Commander Gabriel Bush (2272 - 2278) ** Lieutenant Parvana Whitcomb * science officer: ** J. Mia Colt (2262-2266) ** Lieutenant Lloyd Boen * science department: ** Ensign Philip Crey * tactical officer: ** Ensign Shelithan ch'Riin Appendices Connections Background The novel Ship of the Line depicted a detailed narrative of the crew interaction of the Bozeman, with one anomaly that the characters visible onscreen in the ship's canon appearance were not referenced, specifically two female crewmembers. Department of Temporal Investigations: Watching the Clock shows a crew that more closely matches the episodic appearance, but contradicts Ship of the Line by establishing a different (acting) first officer, Lieutenant Parvana Whitcomb, communications officer and chief engineer, Lieutenant Commander Claudia Alisov. External link * category:federation starships category:soyuz class starships category:23rd century Federation starships category:24th century Federation starships category:25th century Federation starships